Civil states
by Staralea-Gamer
Summary: May was born human before the United States became America, when they were still the 13 colonies. When things changed she became the southern colonies and America's little sister, who he asked France to hide after the quartering act. Civil war brings her back to reality when she is forced from her older brother and into a war. Can she place everything together, including her past
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hands fluttered across the page, writing down what she wanted. Her two toned eyes glinted in the light. She was sure this was what she should do. The two characters she created should be enough, be enough to keep them smiled softly as she pressed enter.

"And there, welcome to the family."

Alfred, aka America ran through the street at the dead of night, holding his four year old sister to his chest and trying to evade any British soldiers near by who may wonder why he's running at the dead of night.

"Alfie slow down, your scaring me." A soft voice called and he looked down for a second to catch his sisters eyes.

"I can't. It's not safe here anymore, that meanie England won't stop taxing my people, now I'm afraid with the new act with soldiers, I'm afraid they will find you." He spoke. The quartering act had been the last straw. If a British soldier came into his home, he may inform Arthur of the younger American nation who stood for the southern colonies.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked yawning softly. America cast ome glance at the girl before sighing.

"Somewhere safe, at least you are. I have to stay here and help my people fight. Then I'll be with you again okay?" He whispered cupping her cheek.

"Okay," The girl whispered drifting off to sleep.

"Alfred, what is it you asked me to stay in port for?" A French accent awoke the girl, known as May.

"I need you to take my sister away from here." Alfred spoke softly, trying not to awaken the little girl.

"Ah, away from Arthur no doubt. I will do that for you then." The Frenchman said taking May from her brothers arms. The four year old sprung into action squirming and reaching for her brother.

"Alfie!"

"May stay with Francis, he will protect you."

"No Alfie!" The two siblings looked at each other. Alfred hid the tears building up, he knew he had to be strong for the small girl.

"I love you may, I'm sorry!" He yelled but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were glassy and had a faraway look to them. She looked lost and hurt, and he understood why.

"I'm sorry!" He called out again, knowing it may be the last time in a very long time that he would see his sister. To be honest Alfred had no clue when he would see her next.

Over the next few months life got worse. Alfred knew if it kept going, he would have to declare independence from Britain. He also knew that Arthur was not going to let happen without a fight. The only thing Alfred was happy about was the fact that May was with Francis.

"I'm so glad you aren't here. I miss you but at least your safe. At least you don't have to see this. I'll fight for you, I promise." He whispered, his eyes locking on the painting of his sister. He wasn't just fighting for himself like England though. He shared his country with his little sister. If he was free then so was she. He would make sure she got to grow up, only depending on her other half, her older brother.


	2. Chapter 1

Francis had become a father to may. Not that he minded. He loved when the little girl would call him papa, and come running up to him in her dress, whatever color worked great for her. His favorite dress on her was her lavender one with a petticoat and a shift underneath. She only wore it during big events like the parties her papa help.

His other favorite dress was a sky blue casual dress. It had minimal lace but it was his other favorite because of how her eyes stuck out, how it made her eyes pop and shine.

"Papa can I go play in the garden with Rosa?" May asked holding her yorkie puppy. He had just gotten it for her on her 9th birthday only two weeks ago.

"Of course sweetheart, go have fun, but either change into your play dress or be careful, that's your good blue dress." Francis spoke smiling down at his young child. The puppy in her arms looked up at him as well.

"Okay papa! I'll put on my crimson dress then okay?" May asked and Francis nodded taking the small dog so his daughter could go change. He looked at the yorkie and sighed.

"You better be good. There is fence as you remember…. man I must be going crazy." He whispered after speaking to the dog.

"Papa I'm back! Common Rosa!" May called and Francis put down the dog who quickly ran over to her owner before the small nation and the puppy ran outside to the garden.

Francis sighed and went to sit in the sitting room She there was a knock on the door. When Francis opened it, there stood a mail boy who handed him a package and four envelopes. The package was most likely May's new dress. The envelopes though, Francis had no idea.

The first letter was from the colonies, probably a letter for him to read to May later by the way it was addressed to both him and the child. The second and third letter though, were for him, the 4th was a mystery, most likely from Prussia though.

' _Dear Francis,_

 _I kept this apart from the letter for you and may both._

 _I have gone to war against Great Britain for independence but need help. My men are not trained and have very little weapons. Your the only one I trust, will you help me?_

 _Signed,_

 _Alfred F. Jones, America'_

France's voice caught in his throat, Alfred, at war? No. What if the southern colonies were attacked.

'No,' he thought, 'America would never let anything happen to Mays land,' he reminded himself, calmer now. His hand shifted to a different letter the third letter, from England, at that he breath caught.

' _France,_

 _Hello frog, I will be coming to your house soon so be prepared. It's something my boss told me to do so don't try to get out of it like you have been doing the last 5 years. We are enemies but we still need to act civilized._

 _Please do not cook that terrible cuisine you call good._

 _-England_ '

His eyes widened. No. England couldn't visit. If England saw may he would feel the attachment he has to her. Even entering the same house as her could cause that.

His heart raced and Francis ran outside. He just needed to just see her. In his panicked state he couldn't think. Francis believed she could already be in danger.

When his eyes fell upon the playing child He calmed down. Francis leaned forward to watch. He stayed that way for a couple minutes until she noticed him standing there.

"Papa come play with me!" May yelled running forward and grabbing my hand. Francis made a decision, right now it didn't matter, right now they were safe and that's all he could ask for.


End file.
